Cali Can Change a Person
by Lolox4xReal
Summary: Good girl Sonny Munroe is a new girl at Polio High in L.A.from Wisconsin.But can she keep her good ways while being paired with school bad boy,Chad Dylan Cooper for a science partner?Or will her teen hormones come out?Will both find luv and change?R&R plz
1. Chapter 1:Moving to Cali

**Hey this is my first rated m fanfic.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Please review:)**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV:<p>

"_Sonny,honey,are you ready?" _yelled my mom from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" I said while dragging my last box across my room to the others.

"_Did you sort out your clothes?"_

"Yes Mother!"

"D_o you have-"_

_"Y_es!" I shook my head. That's my mom for ya.

"_Ok"_ I heard a faint giggle and smiled to myself.

Here I, Allison 'Sonny 'Munroe,was standing in my room and home of almost 17 years. I've lived in Wisconsin my whole now all of that was about to change. It all happened about a week ago. My mom had gotten a promotion and decided that it would be best to move to Los Angeles...

**Flashback:**

_'Sonny, honey, I got some great news!' _My mom told me as we sat on the couch.

My eyes widened in anticipation as I awaited her 'oh-so-great' news. "_I got a promotion!"_she screamed.

I squealed at the news."That's awesome,Mom!" I said as I hugged her. She pulled back, but something confused me. I noticed her facial expression changed.

_"Wait. There'smore though.." _she started. I knew this wouldn't be good. "_Um, the promotion's in L.A."_she said slowly.

My smile instantly fail. '_What' _I thought. I wanted to scream it but I just couldn't. I was too shocked. Did this mean we were moving?

"Huh",I finally managed to mutter while looking into her eyes."We're moving?"

She didn't say anything.I took this as a yes. She sighed deeply. "_Sonny I'm sorry, I just.."_She started. "_Really need this promotion.I mean ,I've been behind on paying the bills and your going to be going off to will help us,sweetie. I'm sorry."_

I felt like I wanted to cry, yell at her, and lock myself in my room...But...I couldn't. I knew my mom was making the right decision, I just coudn't help but be sad. I was torn. Wisconsin was my life. I met my best friend,Lucy here, Had my first kiss here. My friends and family were here. Heck I was born here! I wasn't ready to let all of that go yet.

"when?"I asked not looking at her. _"Next week_" she stated lightly. My head snapped up. A small tear rolled down my cheek as I put my head in my hands. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

_"It's ok you're going to new people in me there's alot of good opportunities. You'll be happy, I promise. You're a beautiful girl. Smart,too. You'll be fine."_

My mom's words helped a little, but I still wasn't ready to leave.

**End of Flashback~**

So, that's how it all started. Now,I'm packing up all my things getting ready for Cali. I wasn't completely excited, but I wasn't bummed like I was a couple days ago.I took one last look at my precious room of my 2-story house(not anymore),grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Great Sonny, you're down. The movers were just going to go get your boxes"my mom said."Got everything?"

"Yes mom'I giggled. She hugged me. "I'm really going to miss this place"I stated.

"Me too,sweetie"she said. "If only your dad could see what a strong,beautiful young lady you've become."

I forgot to tell you that my dad died in a car wreck about 2 years ago. My mom was devistated. She was depessed for about 5 months. She pulled herself together after awhile though. I think it was for loved him very much. So did I.

I giggled lightly. "Let's go Mom. You don't want to be late for your promotion now do you?"

She laughed and walked out of the front door. I followed her. The movers already had our things in the truck. Wow,they're fast!

As we got into the truck, I took one more look at my home and thought about all of the good times I had here. My mom tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You ok Hun?"she smiled.

"Yeah"I said breathely. "Let's go". She pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. I sighed.

_'Goodbye Wisconsin-Hello California' _I thought as I looked out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think. Review plzzzzzz.<strong>

**The story will get better as it goes on ;)**

**'Welcome to Hollywood'-MitchellMusso.**


	2. Chapter 2:New HomeFriend

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been feeling really lazy lately.**

**Thanks for supporting the story though!**

**Hope you like this Chap...**

* * *

><p>Sonny POV:<p>

_'Sonny'_ a voice in my head said. I completely ignored it though.

_**'**Sonny**,**dear'_ the voice said again, but while shaking me. I opened my eyes unwillingly to see my mom looking at me. I noticed the car had stopped.

"We're here" she said excitement filling her voice. I sat up and looked out the window. My eyes widened at the sight I saw. There in front of me, was a 2-story cement house that was a creamish color with one or two palm trees on each side of it. The driveway was a U-shape with a fountain in the middle. It was beautiful. My old home wasn't even close to this. I looked back at my mom who was looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom,this is amazing! How much was it?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's not important..." she started. _Must of been high. she loves to spoil me. "_The important thing is that you like it".

"Love is more like it." She smiled as we got out of the truck. We pulled our bags out the backseat and walked to the front door. By now I was grinning like an idiot. My mom took out the key, opened the door and _Wow! _The inside was even better. There was was even an underground pool in our huge backyard.

As we walked through the kitchen I hurredly turned to my mother, excitement jumping out me. "Where's my room?"I practically screamed.

"Upstairs second door to the left!"she answered shaken by my outburst. I ran up the stairs so fast I almost tripped twice.I opened the door and my eyes widened. Oh my gosh! My room was awesome! It was colorful and had multicolored fury rugs every where. I had a queen sized bed with a canopy. The walls were bright purple. There was also a round chair thingy hanging from the celing. On the right side of the room was also pair of clear doors that lead to a balcony. The view was amazing. I could see all the way to the beach. Oh my gosh!

I noticed my mom standing at my door. "Glad you like it, honey." she said. I was speechless. "Unpack your bags. The movers will bring up the rest." She walked out.

After I finished obsessing over my new room and unpacked most of my things, I went downstairs to the kitchen. _Boy, was I hungry. _I saw my mom leaning over the counter eating a sandwich.

"Finally!"she exclaimed when she saw me. "I was beginning to think you'd never come down." I noticed she was reading a book or pamphlet or something.

"Watcha readin?" I asked getting out some cookies and sitting next to her. Our kitchen wasn't fully stocked yet.

"Oh, it's a guidance book of your new school- Polio High" she said in between bites._ Hmm...that school's name sounds like a disease._

But judging by the picture of the school on the cover of the book, it was a beautiful and huge school. I still wasn't looking forward to going though.

"So when do I have to go?"I asked dryly. I_ really_ did not want to go.

"Monday." she stated easily. _What?_ That's 2 days from now.

"Ughh.."I groaned.

"Oh lighten up. It'll be just like wisconsin. Only with more students, different friends, bigger campus, tougher classes, more attention-"

I cut her off. "Ok Mom I get it." My mom was never the best person to make someone feel better.

"You didn't let me finish. Maybe you'll meet a cute boy."she winked. Yeah that'd be kinda nice but boys weren't really my forte.I'd only had one boyfriend and it didn't go to well. We'd went out for like 3 weeks until I found out he cheated on me with a cheerleader. And that was in the 10th grade. _Stupid douchebag._

"Um..yeah I doubt it" I told her.

"Sonny you're a beautiful girl. You're bound to meet someone." she said finishing her sandwich.

"If you say so." she patted me on my back and went back upstairs.I thought for a while. _Well, California guys are the hottest from what I've heard._ Shut up Sonny! Why are you thinking about this.?

I then went back up to my room and onto the balcony. I noticed that there was a house next to ours. It looked like a 2-story one like ours. There was a window pointing towards my bedroom. I noticed a figure appear it looked like a girl. She must of noticed me too cuz she opened her window to look at me.

"Um, hey I'm Sonny."I said as I waved. "Sonny Munroe."

"Tawni Hart."she said back. "You just moved here huh?"

I shook my head."Yeah."_She seemed nice._

_"_What school?"

"Polio High."

"OMG me too." _Small world_. I heard someone call her name. "Oh I gotta go. I'll see you at school, maybe." she said before she left.

Hmm. I just made a new friend. Maybe I could survive here._ I hope_.

I decided to take a nap. It was a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update more if school doesn't kill me first. <strong>

**Any ideals welcome.:)**

**Next chapter will be Sonny's first day at school. This is where Chad comes in.;)**

**Bye- Happy Mother's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3:Bad Boy Partner

**Sorry I haven' t updated in a while.:)**

**I've been really busy like always with school and stuff. **

**Here's Chapter 3. It starts on the Monday when Sonny first goes to school in Cali. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No one's POV:<p>

Sonny was very, almost life-threateningly nervous as her mom drove her to school in her gray new Camero. It was Monday and the closer she got there the worser she felt. The only thing that got her through it was the satisfaction that she looked pretty good. She had on a purple strapless dress that came about 2 1/2 inches above the knee with a gray vest on top. The dresses bottom part was a little puffy but without the ruffles under it. She also had on gray wedged shoes that were about 3 inches of the ground. Her black, extra shiny hair was slightly curled as it dropped pass her shoulders while she had on a purple loose beanie-like hat and silver hoop earings and a few silver bangles on her left wrist. Her mother did her makeup**.(A/N:I got the ideal of this outfit from brigit mendler on lemonade mouth when they were in the principal's office.)**

As her mom finally pulled up into the parking lot of her new school it's like she couldn't move. It was like she was stuck as she just stared at the other students walking into the school.

"Honey are you ok?" her mom asked as she chuckled slightly. Sonny just shook her head. "Do you need me to walk you in?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"No way." Sonny said as she finally snapped back to reality. "Having your Mom walk you into school on your first really doesn't set the tone for a good year of high school." she grinned.

"Don't worry Honey. You're going to do great." she said as she patted her daughter's back.

"I hope so." Sonny said opening her door.

"Watch out for boys." her mom said warningly. "I'll be back to pick you up." Sonny found it funny how her mom could tell her about meeting cute boys one minute, then warning her about them the next. She never understood that.

Suddenly, a black and gray motorcycle pulled up in the spot next to her which scared the crap out of her. She watched as the person or rather say boy on the bike turned it off and turned to her. He still had on his helmet so she couldn't see his face. Before she could she sped off into the school with her bag. He kinda scared her in ways but the motorcycle thing was cool she thought.

She had already gotten her schedule Sunday and her locker number. She went to her locker first even though she had nothing to put in it yet. She just wanted to look around the school mostly.

As she walked down the hall hse tried to draw as much attention away from herself as possible. People still managed to see that she was new anyway. She made it to her locker guickly. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder to be greeted with a blonde headed girl with blue eyes. She then remembered that that girl Tawni went to this school too. It was her. Sonny smiled as the reief of not being alone washed over her.

"Hey, Tawni, right?" Sonny said closing her locker.

Tawni shook her head. "Yeah, Sonny?"

"Yep." said Sonny.

"Let me see your schedule." Sonny pulled out the slightly wrinkled paper and handed it to her.

"Ooh, we have 1st period-science, 3rd period-P.E., 5th period-math, and 7th period-english together." She said clapping as the two girls walked down the hall to class. They had 5 minutes. Sonny just smiled at the blonde.

As they walked into the classroom, Sonny saw a bunch of silver rectangular tables with 2 chairs each. Tawni took a seat with her partner at the table behind the first one on the row next to the windows. Sonny took the first one. From the looks of it she had no partner.'_At least I don't have to worry about meeting anyone.' _she thought. The bell ran her out of her thoughts. A man with brown hair and glasses, maybe in his early 30s ran into the room. He wasn't that bad looking.

In the background Sonny heard other students greeting him._' He must be a good teacher'_ she thought. What she failed to notice was that most of the students greeting him were teenage girls of course.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of." His eyes wondered to where Sonny was sitting. "We have a new student I see." Sonny inwardly growned. She didn't need an intro. "And what is your name?" he said still looking at her. Sonny wasn't shy, but she didn't like being the center of attention either.

"Umm...Allison Munroe, but call me Sonny please." she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, welcome Miss Munroe. I'm Mr. Sanchez ." He said shaking her hand. "Ok. Today, class , we're go-" He was cut short by a boy walking through the door. Sonny took in his appearance. He had short dirty blonde hair and maybe blue eyes. He also wore the same outfit the boy from this morning on the bike had on. Sonny prayed that wasn't him.

"Well Chad, nice of you to join us. If I ask where you were would you tell me?" Mr. Sanchez asked arms crossed.

"Probably not." The boy said in a not caring way. His eyes traveled to Sonny who looked away just in time. He walked to his seat that was coincedently next to Sonny's. She kept her head down as she noticed he was staring at her.

"Chad meet Sonny, your new partner."he said looking between the two teens. "Ok class, today we're going to do mostly just worksheets..."

Sonny was jolted out of listening to instructions by the boy sitting only about a foot away. "Hey, aren't you that girl from this morning that just stared at me." he said knowingly still looking at her as Sanchez passed out papers.

Sonny just shook her head. She was never comfortable around boys like him.

"Oh, your the quiet type."he said with a small smile. She still said nothing.

The rest of class went by_ very_ slow for Sonny. All they did was worksheets. Everytime she would glance at Chad, she would see him looking at her. It even looked like he was smirking! So, most of class her head was buried in her paper.

When the bell finally rung, she made sure she was the first out , not even bothering to wait for Tawni since they didn't have class together anyway. She felt ten times safer out of that class.

* * *

><p>"So...How was it?" Sonny's mom asked as she drove home after picking Sonny up.<p>

"Fine." Was all Sonny said as she peered out the window.

"Meet any friends?"

"Yep."

"What's their name?" Connie asked getting aggravated with her daughters one-worded sentences.

"Tawni."

"Wow, very detailed , hun!"

Sonny let out a small chuckle. "Sorry mom, I'm just really tired. It's been a long day." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Her mom just smiled._ 'I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! They're like hugs;)<strong>


End file.
